broken_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Io
Io, the Firstborn, is an obscure, ostensibly fallen draconic deity of creation and balance. Io is worshipped by the Iokhari dragonborn of the Broken Realm as the creator of Astera and dragonkind. Though it is said that Io was destroyed long ago, its worshippers continue to uphold the ideal of balance that they believe is imperative to the continued survival of the world. Lore According to the most common myths on this obscure deity, Io was the first being to come into existence, and is said to have both created Astera and nurtured the spark of life within it, that beings would one day flourish across its surface. But jealous creatures from beyond material ken would attempt to destroy Io's work. After a war of unimaginable proportions against these destructive beings, the god was sundered in twain as it dealt a killing blow to the hungriest and most powerful of them all. Each half of Io would, in turn, give rise to a new deity: its left half became Bahamut, the God of Strength, while its right half became Tiamat, Queen of Dragons. The two deities, in the only time it is said they have ever worked for common cause, drove back the enemies of Io and threw them into a far plane locked outside of the universe. While most worshippers of Io believe that the god is truly destroyed, they also believe that Io's will and presence lives on in Astera. Worshippers The only known worshippers of Io in the Era of Scars are the Iokhari, a faction of dragonborn that inhabit the southern portion of the Kharos Mountains. Some kobold tribes in the far reaches of Astera also mention a "Dragon-Sire", which may or may not be Io. Faith Main article: Church of the Ninefold The primary religion centered around Io is the Church of the Ninefold in Iokhar. Dragonborn adherents may call themselves darastheiki, or "born of dragonblood", as they are taught that the dragonborn arose from the blood of sundered Io in the first throes of the newborn world. Clergy Most laypeople of Iokhar would call themselves members of the Church of the Ninefold, practicing their faith in their own way every day. Relatively few choose to devote their entire lives to worship of their deity, as the Church believes it to be a vocational path that few can truly travel. Those who do may become sages, clerics who cultivate balance and peace, and who commune directly with Io; or they may become concordants, monks who spend their lives perfecting their physical bodies and channeling the living energy of Io that is said to bind them to the spirits and the elements themselves. Not all those devoted to Io come to worship him through the Ionian Faith. Though extremely rare, humans, halflings and gnomes have communed with Io independently, going on to worship the dead god in their own way. Typically, all devotees to Io pursue the ideal of balance that typifies him, often traveling the world in great pilgrimages punctuated by long periods of mediation and worship to attain enlightenment on the matter. Temples The central temple of Io for the Iokhari, known as Dragonfire Hall, is situated in Draskarif, a mighty keep and the spiritual capital of Iokhar in the southern peaks of Majeir. Built atop a windy, featureless plateau at high altitude, it is here that clerics of Io begin their journey of devotion to the ideals of the Firstborn. Pilgrims of Io are not encouraged to build worship structures, instead finding their worship spaces within the wilderness they travel, especially in places of balance or neutrality. Dogma Io's central tenets revolve around balance, first and foremost. While it is considered the patron of dragon-kind both good and evil, as the creator of Astera it feels no preference for dragons over other creatures or species, and is often viewed as a patron of life. The Iokhari interpret Io's desires as absolute balance, positing that absolute good and absolute order are not necessarily synonymous with it. Objectivity and careful neutrality are desirable for worshippers of Io. This dogma causes friction between the Iokhari and other groups, including worshippers of Bahamut who revile them as sympathizers for Tiamat and her minions. Category:Deities Category:Broken Realm Category:True neutral deities Category:Draconic deities Category:Dragonborn deities Category:Balance domain deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Dragon domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities